world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022114NullarRilset
Warning: Flirting ahead. / -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 01:10 -- 01:10 AG: Rilset! what have you been up to [01:11 AC: Not a great deal. Why? 01:11 AG: so tetchy. I don't know, I was being friendly or something, trying to see if you were being your usual old unsocial self 01:11 AG: have you caught the clap yet 01:12 AC: Who or what iS the ClaP? 01:13 AG: it's an infectious disease that rots your bulge off or something, idk 01:13 AC: Then no. Why? Have you diScovered Something I Should be worried about? 01:13 AG: ... 01:13 AG: man, really. 01:13 AG: I'm taking pot shots at your matesprit and they're just like wooshing right over your head 01:14 AC: I underStand. I SimPly do not wiSh to diScuSS thiS with you. 01:14 AC: Any more than I wiSh to talk about your mateSPrite. 01:15 AG: boring. /:> I'm trying to start up a snarky discourse here and you're being a real stick in the mud. 01:16 AC: What haS gotten you into Such a lively mood in any caSe? 01:17 AG: oh you know, the usual. everyone's laughing at me behind my back, libby's a spiteful bitch, I found everything out anyway 01:18 AG: it's really not all that interesting, except for the me winning part. I did get to threaten doir, though, which was a stress relief frankly 01:19 AC: Well, I SuPPoSe you muSt take your victorieS where you can. You do not have many, after all. 01:19 AC: So, good job, I gueSS. 01:21 AG: hah. hah. condescension noted, asshole. at least I'm actually doing something with my time 01:21 AG: what are you just eyeballing consorts and making them line up in order of possible tastiness 01:22 AC: I am enjoying my time with my mateSPrite. It iS actually quite relaxing. My firSt vacation, you might Say. 01:23 AG: hmm. yeah, I guess you couldn't have travelled much on planet for fear of being culled for your mutation 01:23 AG: it's a shame, really, alternia had so much to offer if you weren't rolling around in the dirt every second of the day pretending your plants were sentient 01:23 AC: BaSically, yeS. Thought we have recently hit a Snag. 01:24 AG: a snag with what pray tell 01:25 AC: AlmoSt by accident, we have managed to caPture the crown Prince of theSe carPet PeoPle. BaliSh hoPeS to uSe him to force Some kind of Peace. I am dubiouS aS to hiS Plan. 01:26 AG: Carpet people, I don't remember anybody mentioning that. You must be hungry, then. 01:26 AG: And yeah, unless they take well to terroristic acts that probably won't go so well. 01:26 AG: I shouldn't be surprised with the king of negotiation and tact taking the helm 01:26 AG: I thought Maenam was supposed to be leading there 01:27 AG: not that that helped vejant much ehehehe 01:27 AC: She iS leading more than I would have gueSSed. Even She iS growing tired of the highblood'S anticS. 01:28 AC: But he Still holdS a good deal of Sway over her. 01:28 AG: His antics, 01:28 AG: anything new, or the same old shit 01:28 AG: not uh not that it matter or anything 01:28 AG: and they're moirails, I guess that's to be expected 01:28 AC: Well, he almoSt managed to be caPtured and drowned in Short order. That waS new. 01:29 AG: ehehehehe are you serious 01:29 AG: what an idiot 01:29 AC: Indeed. 01:29 AG: funnily enough he didn't mention that when we spoke 01:30 AG: then again he probably didn't have the time between me yelling at him 01:30 AC: Imagine, BaliSh not telling the full truth. 01:30 AG: heh. 01:30 AG: there's been a lot of that going on from everyone, though, to be fair. 01:31 AC: Have I kePt thingS from you, deareSt one? 01:31 AG: .... no, not you. I don't think. 01:32 AG: then again I think you're smart enough to actually keep a secret if you wanted to. 01:33 AC: So, do you SuSPect me then? Do you believe I hold anSwerS you deSire? 01:33 AG: ehehehe you have a few things I want, sure, but I don't think 'answers' is one of them 01:34 AG: and while I do suspect just about everyone of something, you make me least paranoid of all 01:34 AG: that should warm your heart or something 01:36 AC: I aSSure you, you have Set my heart aflame. Finally, I have earned the truSt of a inSane, whiny Schemer. 01:37 AG: woah now I wouldn't go that far 01:37 AG: with enough information you can trust anyone to act in predictable ways 01:37 AG: that's the only kind of worthwhile trust 01:37 AG: I've no doubt you'll find ways to surprise or disappoint me 01:37 AG: just like anyone else 01:38 AG: just means I don't have enough information I guess 01:39 AC: I do delight in SurPriSing you, my dear. Worry not. I have a few ideaS bubbling. 01:40 AG: ... [01:41 AC: In any caSe, you never told me what you managed to uncover. 01:41 AG: ah. well, balish hadn't planned on telling you, so I wasn't going to unless you showed interest 01:42 AG: it's the stupidest shit, really. apparently libby was hiding a new player and decided to recruit my friends and enemies alike to hide it from me 01:42 AG: because apparently I am a traitor and a spy far more powerful than jack himself 01:42 AC: Well, that iS boring. 01:43 AG: I suppose. she was one of the ones who helped rescue me from floating in the horrorterror's domain, though, I think 01:43 AG: so she must have some kind of power 01:44 AC: PerhaPS. I leave Such calculationS uP to you. 01:45 AG: no surprise there, you've always liked to leave the thinking up to others /: 01:46 AC: I never claimed to be a leader. My talentS lay more in the PhySical realm, aS I am Sure you remember. 01:46 AC: I know I do. 01:47 AG: ... ehehe. 01:47 AG: what will you even do when I'm stronger than you physically, too 01:47 AG: will you make a good pet, I wonder 01:48 AC: I doubt it. I am not the tamable Sort. 01:48 AC: And Stronger than I? Let uS Stay within the realm of reaSon, PleaSe. 01:48 AG: well, it would be fun to try, at least. 01:49 AG: you forget I'll be a god soon, 'dear'. 01:49 AG: I learn new tricks every passing day. 01:49 AG: or did you forget how you whined about my defense not making it a fair fight 01:50 AC: AS I recall, I had to take Pity on you and remove my defenSe for you to aPProach me. Dear. 01:50 AC: All without any fancy aSPect trickS. 01:51 AG: I didn't want to be injured by your traps, though, to be fair. My approach left something to desire. 01:51 AG: Sometimes being straight on isn't my strong suit. 01:51 AC: No, you are the crooked Sort, through and through. 01:52 AG: I doubt I could have enraged you enough to do what I wanted if I'd come at you straight then, though. Am I wrong, 01:53 AC: PerhaPS not. I muSt admit, I do think it Sweet, in a Sick Sort of way. 01:54 AC: You did not want to be injured by my traPS. Only by me. 01:55 AC: Nullar the romantic. Ha. 01:56 AG: heh. well... if I wasn't such an idiot I would have done this ages ago. then again I wouldn't've been much of a rival blind as I was, so I guess it happened as quick as it could 01:57 AC: If you were not Such an idiot, much might have been avoided. AlaS, we muSt work with what meager talentS we are given. 01:58 AG: still, it would have been nice to not spend that whole new quadrant phase on separate planets 01:58 AG: good thing I'm only socially retarded right, otherwise we'd all be screwed 01:58 AG: bluh. we're probably all still screwed. 01:58 AG: not even in the fun way. 01:59 AC: Oh? Do you miSS my touch already, dear? You Seem to be thinking about it a great deal. 02:01 AG: I mean, I'm not exactly sitting around vacationing with my matesprit. I guess even your touch would be agreeable at this point. 02:02 AC: Have you fantaSized about me? My teeth uPon your liPS, one hand uPon your throat... 02:03 AC: the other Sneaking between your thighS... 02:03 AG: Ah! H...ehehe. Rilset, I told you, uhm, 02:04 AG: I, ah, think that, well, probably, that I prefer real life, or, or nothing, really 02:05 AC: Prude. AS if you have not dreamed Such thingS. 02:06 AG: well first of all, if I had, uhm.... well whatever, there's really no privacy here. I'd be one step closer to my genetic, uh, material, collection, thing 02:07 AG: and there's a huge difference between dreaming and having your shitty spades human boyfriend thing send dirty words to your computer eyeballs 02:08 AC: You did not Seem to care for Privacy when I took you in that hallway. Indeed, I believe that waS Part of the thrill. Pervert. 02:08 AG: !! 02:09 AG: I asked for privacy at least two times, if I recall correctly. 02:09 AG: Exhibitionism is more your thing than mine, I think. 02:09 AG: But, uhm... I, I guess the, uh, fuck. 02:09 AG: It was a nice touch. I guess. Is what I mean. 02:11 AC: I gain no PleaSure from Public exPoSure. I SimPly do not care. And PrehaPS if you did relieve yourSelf, you would be leSS neurotic. Have you conSidered that? 02:11 AC: I Seek only to helP, of courSe. 02:12 AC: You could uSe theSe chat logS, if you wiShed. I would certainly have no objection. 02:12 AG: Well I'm thrilled my mental health is on the forefront of your thoughts. /: if the mood takes me I'll be sure to not let you know. 02:13 AG: besides, I think I'd rather wait around to make you do it for me. 02:13 AC: Lazy aS alwayS. Very well. 02:14 AG: well, sure, that, and maybe I like forcing you to shrug off your faked indifference toward me 02:16 AC: Indifference? Never. ImPatience and contemPt maybe. But never indifference. 02:16 AG: I.... okay. 02:19 AG: I just-- well, no matter. 02:20 AC: I can hardly wait to meet you again in the fleSh, dear. It will be a memorable reunion. Have no doubt of that. 02:21 AG: ... heh. I can't wait. 02:22 AG: Do try to get stronger by then. I'd like for it to be an even match even with me at full power. 02:22 AC: We will See. By the way, I have a SuggeStion, that you are free to take or ignore. 02:23 AG: Of course. 02:25 AC: If you truly believe that you imagination iS a Poor SubStitute for my hands, you might find a temPorary kiSmeSiS in the meantime. Someone to hold you down and give you what you deServe. 02:25 AC: I doubt they will Prove uP to my StandardS, but it might be better than your own handS. 02:25 AG: For fuck's... 02:26 AG: Rilset. This is something that I'm sensitive about, and since I don't have a fucking moirail I'll just try to say this once and get it out of the way. 02:26 AG: But this behavior of yours is one of many reasons we, thankfully enough for you, didn't work out as matesprits. 02:26 AG: I'm quite well aware of how permissive all of you fucking assholes will be and I'm not fucking interested, okay!, 02:27 AC: Ha! Ever the Prude. 02:27 AC: Well, if you do find Someone, reSt aSSured I will not be uPSet. 02:27 AG: Yeah, it's very prudish of me to want someone to want me enough to show a little fucking-- you know what, nevermind. 02:28 AG: You'd never understand, I'm wasting my time. 02:29 AC: And what do you mean, no moirail? I told you to go talk to that human Sami about that. 02:29 AC: Have you diSobeyed me? 02:30 AG: ... ah, I, I spoke to maenam, and then I found out Sami was one of the ones hiding things from me 02:30 AG: it's, a setback 02:31 AC: Oh, for- Find a moirail, or I will croSS the void of Paradox SPace and baSh your head in! I have no wiSh to liSten to more of your whining. 02:32 AC: Talk to thiS Sami, and Straighten thingS out. 02:32 AC: That iS an order, by the way. 02:33 AG: you don't... this isn't an 'ordering' quadrant, Rilset! >< And you can't, I mean, I... I would, but, you can't rush these things. It's not like I don't want to. 02:35 AC: Well, fix the Problem aS faSt aS you can then. Or elSe I will contact Sami, and I do not believe either you or her would enjoy that. 02:35 AG: ehehe it might be amusing to me, but I'm sure she'd be terrified 02:36 AG: and... and, okay, I will. when I feel like it. 02:36 AG: ]:< 02:36 AC: Better than nothing, I SuPPoSe. Very well. 02:36 AG: I... 02:37 AG: Ugh! Fine! I'll talk to her. 02:37 AG: I'd ask what I get out of it but I guess a moirail is reward enough. /:< 02:38 AC: Good. IS there any other Part of you dySfunctional life I muSt fix? 02:38 AC: Or Shall we go back to dancing around cyberSex? 02:40 AC: I would be willing to give uP the advantage at our next encouter for a nude body Shot. A bloody one, if PoSSible. 02:41 AG: I.... oh no. Nope, nope. 02:41 AG: I'm the one who gets the pictures. I don't TAKE pictures. 02:42 AG: Maybe you don't know me very well but that's kind of my thing. 02:42 AC: Are you Sure? I will throw in one of mySelf aS well. 02:42 AG: I.. no. 02:42 AG: No. Maybe. I'll think about it. 02:42 AG: But no. 02:43 AG: How would I get myself bloody anyway. 02:43 AC: Well. It would not have to be that maroon fluid, I SuPPoSe. 02:43 AC: You have otherS. 02:44 AG: Hah! Imagine that. 'Hey doir wanna be a punching bag so I can take some selfies kthnx' 02:45 AC: AS if you would not reliSh the chance to inflict harm uPon that idiot. Though that iS not quite what I meant. 02:46 AG: Oh. Oh! 02:46 AG: Uhm. 02:46 AG: Uhm, no, I think I'm okay. ><;; 02:46 AG: I'll uh-- oh look at that someone's calling for me or something 02:47 AC: AS you wiSh. I SuPPoSe I Should get dreSSed then. Pity. 02:47 AG: !! -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 02:47 --